Sirame Nor'sae
Discription Sirame Nor'sae is the nation under Elven_Hero's command. The People of Sirame Nor'sae are farmers and miners. They do not know how to swing a sword or draw a bow but, they do know how to till a field and mine. They follow the Religion of Alcarin, the Alcarin religion focuses on defending ones-self but never attacking. It also focuses on farming and worshiping Siriak, God of Fertility & Agriculture. The ruler is the young king Do'atharr Sahasin. Elven's Map Game Page. Geography (WIP) Magic Government Sohae: (Meaning: Ruler/King/Queen/Emperor/Empress) The ruler of Sirmae Nor’Sae controls all in the country. What is said by the Sohae is final. Vailu Lauriran: (Meaning: Four Houses) The four houses of Sirmae Nor’sae. They hold power 2nd to the Sohae and rule a town. Akaleh: (Meaning: Wealth) Mid wealth. Have no power. Marenner: (Meaning: Lesser) The regular inhabitants of Sirame Nor’sae. Have no power. Church Anah’wy Naeri: (Meaning: Head Cleric) The Head Cleric has equal power to the Vailu Lauriran, and is head of religion in the country. He/She controls Avnaeri and Naeri. Avnaeri: (Meaning: Wandering Cleric) Avnaeri wander the country preaching Alcarin in villages that do not follow it and/ or in villages that are unable to afford churches. They also can be assigned to armies away from home. Lower then the Anah’wy Naeri and equal to the Naeri. Same power as a mayor. Naeri: (Meaning: Cleric) Naeri are assigned to a specific church/ Cathedral in Sirame Nor’sae. Lower then the Anah’wy Naeri and equal to the Avnaeri. Like Mayors of towns unowned by the Vailu Lauriran. Religion The religion of Alcar focuses on self-defense. Attacking is looked fown on. The religon worships the Leyu Pantheon that includes: Siriak: God of Fertility & Agriculture (as our creator) Ilduvis: God of Water Shaevra: God of Nature & the Earth Arintos: God of the Seasons Aemas: God of Fire Ilvor: God of Peace Turaer: God of War Maekul: God of the Sky Praelam: God of Storms Other nations believe in other pantheons and gods. We respect that but we belive that ours is the truth. Races 100% Khajiit. Technology Advanced Water Pipes Water plays a vitle role in the growth of crops. With the river and lake only helping the surrounding plants grow. The people of Sirame Nor'sae needed a way to move water around to grown other crops. And thus they created pipes to move water from one place to the other. Advanced Farming After many farming techniques passed down by generations, it is safe to say that the people of Sirame Nor'sae have become masters of farming. History Here is the history of Sirame Nor'sae as written in the Book of History. The Fall of Peace Long ago four villages known as Elohir, Maglor, Orophin, Daeron, and Finrod. Elohir specialised in mining the copper from the earth and turning it into tools to be used for many things. Maglor specialised in the wood industry using the wood to make canoes, shields, and buildings. Orophin was the lake side village fishing for the many fish that swam in the calming waves. Daeron a simple village in the south that tilled the fields day till night. Finrod was a hunting village hunting anything on land and water that could be used. Every ten years their was a contest to decide who ruled instead of war to cause bloodshed.The contest was a one versus one sparring contest using hits to certain parts of the body for points. It was held at the previous winners village. As it began Orophin rigged all the other teams swords before the tournament. As it began everyone noticed how the Orophin's swords were the only ones that did not break. The other villages went into outrage accusing each other of helping them. Except for Daeron. The people of Daeron remained quiet farming while the other four went into war. Armies from all sides attacked each other they fell weak calling a peace treaty. It was at that time a Khajiit named Jo'marash Sahasin '''convinced Daeron to attack all the other villages in their weakest moment to sieze total control over all of the region forever. They attacked Elohir first ending their mining, then Maglor and their building of wooden tools, and shelters, then Orophin destroying their canoes and harbours, then lastly Finrod who fought well and strong. They ended the war and began to pick up the villages trades ignoring their own. (GOING TO REWRITE, WRITTEN WHEN I WAS TIRED) Siriak's Blessing As Daeron ended the easy war they went and studied the other villages ways to use their resources. They abandoned their simple farming days, and went to fish, and mine. Watching from the havens '''Siriak who had created the Khjiit that inhabited the land always had respect for the village looked down with anger and sadness. She came down to earth, and showed the people of Daeron the simple ways of farming but, Daeron was to busy with other things and ignored the god's words. She called upon Ilduvis requesting him to flood the region to destroy the trees and release the fish. He raised his hand and flooded the plains,lake, and forest. The flood lasted decades and many Khajiit were killed. After it ended the forest were thin, and the fish had left the lake water. So they turned to the skys and prayed that Siriak would give them another chance, and that was what she did. She retaught them the honest way of living off the ground that she blessed to be fertile. When she was to return to haven she left them with her will, the will of farming and the will stick with your roots. Thus the people decided to spread her words and doing that would require to become a kingdom. (GOING TO REWRITE, WRITTEN WHEN I WAS TIRED) The Rise of a Kingdom Category:LMG